koihimemusoufandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mikotohimemiya
Hello! If you want to talk with me and discuss something, then please write to this page. I will wait for your comments. Regarding your additions to the Tō Faction By additions I'm talking about: *Kataigō *Kashin *Kentei *Reitei *Chōchū I haven't been touched Shin Koihime Musou Kakumei, but, something feels off about putting them in the Tou faction. As a reminder, Tou faction refers to the faction serving Yue, with her family name, Tou, used as the name of the faction. The image you used of the five was even labelled as the factions' leaders. I'm not automatically changing your category edits because, like I said, I haven't touched Kakumei at all, which is why I'm not certain. So as confirmation: does the five characters above actually label themselves as members of Tou? Otherwise, please just add a category for their own group. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 20:42, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Please click on this link. On the characters page you will find that the characters listed by you are attributed to the section of the Tou faction in Shin Koihime † Musou - Kakumei - Souten no Haou. http://baseson.nexton-net.jp/kakumei-gi/character/index.html Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 23:52, December 2, 2017 (UTC+3) Understood. Thank you for the clarification. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 21:31, December 2, 2017 (UTC) You're welcome. Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 0:42, December 3, 2017 (UTC+3) I checked the section you referred to in the website wasn't referring to the Tou Faction. The symbol used is different from what was used in the first VN, which is this Kanji: 董. Quite clearly, the Kanji used in the first VN, symbolizing the Tou Faction, is the Tou from Yue's name. The symbol used in that character page is this: 漢, which, translates to Kan in Japanese, which is what the Han Dynasty was referred to in the Koihime Musou games. I'd like for you to confirm this information for yourself, 'cause I may be mistaken. If you don't see any errors in my research, it'll be best to add the characters under that label to a new category: Kan (漢 Han) Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 22:24, December 2, 2017 (UTC) I checked everything and you were right. It seems that in Kakumei instead of the faction appeared faction Kan (漢 Han). I will add a new category. Thank you very much for clarifying the information. Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 1:32, December 3, 2017 (UTC+3) Regarding Recent Images Posted This is a warning: please do not post any more pornographic content onto this Wiki. This is in violation of Wikia's Terms of Use, and might result in this wiki being closed down. While I am aware that your images are mostly questionable at worst, this isn't a website for compiling HCGs and the like. I will try to clean up the new images that depict anything sexual taking place, but please do help out in the deletion process and editing of any websites that will be affected. Any more infractions (i.e. posting nudity, the characters about to partake in intercourse) will result in me being forced to block you from editing on this wiki. Starnight456- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 12:53, December 15, 2017 (UTC) OK I understood. To be honest, I tried to throw less depraved artifacts, in which there are only easy moments, at the same time where the heroines are only in their underwear or lie on the bed in a sexual position. If this is the rule, then from now on I'll throw only good and less depraved art with the main characters. To be honest, I myself tried as I could find everything in less sexual form. I'll try to be more careful next time. Thank you for the warning. Mikotohimemiya- "Random Person Wiki Walking" (talk) 16:00, December 15, 2017 (UTC+3)